Hybrid vehicles (e.g. vehicles with more than one power source for supplying power to move the vehicle) may provide increased efficiency and/or increased fuel economy when compared to vehicles powered by a single internal combustion engine.
The transmission is an important component in most hybrid electric vehicles, as the transmission combines power from, typically, an internal combustion engine and one or more electric machines. The combined power output from a hybrid transmission can be characterized as having a certain electrical to mechanical power ratio.